louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sitys/Shikoku: Tyler's Rites of Passage
Jordan - you were on the other tribe so we never even got a chance to meet. Sorry that you went first but somebody had to. Sean - we talked about getting you out in the main chat lol you were extremely inactive and I never even got the chance to talk to you. Gevonte - from what I’ve heard you were a mess the vote you went, but I have nothing to base it off of so I have no idea. Megan - I think you were the other inactive on my tribe lol but we were on separate tribes when you left. Aaron - Aaron you were on my original tribe and ily!!! You were a great tribe mate and ally, it sucked to see you go. Wish you would’ve been here at merge. Dani - another member of my original tribe, you were nice and always seemed to be all over the place lol but I enjoyed playing with you. Annabelle - another icon from the original tribe, your vote off causes a lot of controversy and chaos, but it really did suck when you were voted off especially right before merge. Torsa - we tried to create some kind of relationship but it was too late, we were both on separate sides of the game. If circumstances were different I would’ve loved to align with you. Jake R. - I felt I had a closer connection to you than most of the other people from “the other side” but when I found out you were voting me it made me voting you a little bit easier. I really did enjoy playing with you though! Chris - you brought a lot of intensity and passion to the game and I admire that. You were willing to die on your sword for your allies and you were a hell of a player. Sucks that you went out, but they knew how good you were. Nicholas - you were probably the front runner to win this game. You were playing a fantastic game, had friends in the jury, and could win immunities. You were easily the biggest threat in the game. You did well to make it as far as you did though. Elizabeth - you were really sweet to me this game which is why voting you out was tougher than other votes, but I never felt that we had a connection strong enough that you would take me to the end but I could be wrong lol it was a pleasure playing with you tho. Eva - your game was very UTR but very good. Had you made it to the end you probably would’ve won. You were nice to me and were pretty straight up with me which I appreciated. We didn’t talk much until towards the end but I am glad we did! Sim - we were on one tribe prior to this and that’s when we made the initial connection early on which made me hesitant to vote you throughout. You were a really smart player and had friends in the jury which always makes you a threat. Had we not been pushed on opposite sides so early I believe we would’ve worked really well together. Category:Blog posts